Hugging Away The Boredom
by Moriarty's Had Enough Now
Summary: Sheriarty Fluff. Hugs, love and all that good stuff.


This was written by LoveAt221b (on wattpad and fanfiction ) and Drwholock8 (wattpad). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jumping up from the sofa Jim smiled cheekily and walked slowly over to the kitchen. Sherlock was sat at the table peering through a microscope when he felt Jim's hands wrap round his neck.<p>

"Come on Sherlylocks, come watch tv with me," he whined.

As much as Sherlock wanted to join Jim, this work needed to be done, "Jim! Honestly, I just need to finish this work and then I'll join you!" He turned back to face his microscope, ignoring the slight feeling of guilt that refused to leave him.

"Sherlockkk," the Irishman's accent obvious as he drew out the detective's name "I'm bored Sherlockkk. Entertain me Sherlock. Watch tv with me Sherlock." Jim carried on and on like a child would, muttering different phrases in the detective's ear

Sherlock gave out a sigh of exasperation, and put down the slide he had in his hand. "Okay, but if I watch TV with you now, will you leave me to work later? "Sherlock stood, the chair screeching on the floor. He leisurely strode towards his armchair, his long legs taking him there in nearly 5 steps.

"Of course I will Sherly!", however sarcasm was obvious in his voice. giggling the criminal followed after him and jumped onto the sofa. "Sit with me Sherlock." It wasn't a question but rather a damand, Jim patted the space next to him waiting.

Sherlock surprised himself by standing up and obeying, placing himself next to Jim. It must have been the tone in his voice. "There, happy?" He tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't control the smirk that found its way onto his face.

Squishing his own face into the detective's shoulder and looking up at him, Jim sighed happily "Very!"

The detective looked down into Jim's eyes and sighed. On second thoughts, Sherlock needed a break from his work. This case was a particularly hard one. He placed his lips lightly against Jim's forehead and then sat back, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "Good."

The biggest grin appeared on Jim's face, his eyes crinkling and his teeth gleaming. Normally this would have been an 'evil plan smile', but as the criminal was sat there in baby blue silk pyjamas he wasn't that intimidating. "Oh Sherly, you do know how to make a criminal feel special!" Jim threw his head back giggling madly; he was in one of his rare high moods which left him hyper and uncontrollable.

"Well it would appear I do wouldn't it...?" Sherlock's face lit up, as a smile spread from ear to ear. He tightened his arm around Jim, appreciating what he had. Yes he was a very dangerous criminal, but if you put all that aside, there was this loving, dopey, big hearted man.

The giggling ceased, Jim's head rested on Sherlock's lap and brown eyes met blue ones. "What are you thinking about Sherlylocks?"

As clever as Jim was, his deduction skills weren't as up to scratch as Sherlock's. He watched the criminal's pupils dilate, and thought no doubt that his were doing the same. I'm thinking about you...Or us..." He blinked a few times, there was an intense feel to the way they were gazing at each other.

"What about me?" Moriarty replied, innocence and curiosity very apparent in his voice.

"I'm thinking about how just months ago, I wanted you locked away. And I'm ashamed to admit that it was more for the victory of having beaten you, over the fact that it would have saved lives." Sherlock blushed at Jim's look of shock. "But then everytime we met, something would stop me from getting you arrested there and then. A small annoying thought that always stopped me from doing it. And then... I got to know you more. There was more than that one side to you, and that amazed me at the time. But now look where we are..." Sherlock shook his head and broke the trance that was seemingly making him speak a little too honestly.

There was no way Jim could describe his feelings after hearing what Sherlock had said. Moments like this happened rarely, in fact it was very rare they saw each other with John sharing the flat. Jim could never think about him loving another human being, but Sherlock was the closest person to him. Maybe it was love, he just didn't know. "You never beat me because you couldn't Sherlock." He stuck his tongue out before sitting up and placing his forehead against the detective's.

The seriousness was gone just as quick as it had arrived. Sherlock's eyes bore deep into Jim's, and for a moment they were silent. Then every so slowly, and gently, Sherlock closed his eyes and leant his mouth in towards Jim's. It was just a light touch to the lips, you wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't expecting it. Sherlock moved his mouth away, but kept his forehead firmly against Jim's, enjoying the security in knowing that he was there. "One day Jim... I'll beat you someday..."

"No you won'tttt!" Jim imitated himself and looked knowingly at Sherlock, smiling slightly. The tingle in his lips was warming, a feeling he wanted again. He gently rubbed his nose against Sherlock's and pressed his lips against his, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip before pulling away and keeping his eyes closed.

Finding this sensation irresistible, Sherlock's lips rejoined Jim's, although this time slightly more desperate. His breathing became heavier, but only slightly, and one hand was resting on the back of Jim's neck whilst the other was gripping his pyjamas

The criminal was surprised at Sherlock's sudden interest in intamacy, but certainly wasn't complaining. He allowed Sherlock to pull him closer to his body and wrapped his hand in the taller man's hair. Humming with pleasure he increased the pressure on Sherlock's lips, a tingling feeling travelling throughout his body

Sherlock wasn't used to this kind of thing, but liked it. He'd never let anyone in like this. Never. But as he embraced this beautiful man's face in his large hands, he realised that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

Feeling Sherlock relax Jim frowned, he was making this too easy. Returning to his hyper mood he bit down on the detectives tongue a little too hard and pulled away, challenge glinting in his eyes, "I'm bored of kissing now" he stood up and quickly moved to sit on Sherlock's lap. Handing him the remote he said "Choose us something to watch Sherly."

With Jim on his knee he was finding it hard to concentrate. He flicked through the channels, up and up and up. But it was too much. Sherlock turned Jim around and his lips crashed down onto the criminal's again, his tongue begging for entrance to join Jim's. Sherlock's hands were now under Jim's pyjamas, and roaming his torso wildly, "Well, what did you have in mind?" he asked, between kisses.

Jim bit Sherlock's tongue again, harder this time, "I said no kissing Sherlock! Now pick something for us to watch," looking cheekily at the detective Jim smirked, groaned over-dramatically and wiggled a bit on his lap.

Sherlock whimpered slightly at the man on his lap before giving an exasperated sigh.

"There's nothing on!" Sherlock clicked on the next thing that he saw, "Goddam! Why does the only thing I click have to be a documentary about the solar system?!"

"Find something Sherlock, I'm so bored, I might have to text people and cause some murders." The joking tone Jim spoke in didn't match the serious of his eyes however, and he didn't doubt how serious Sherlock knew he was.

Sherlock, alarmed at Jim's murderous tone, kept flicking through until he saw 'Ghost Busters' just about to start. He clicked on it and sat back allowing Jim to shuffle back next to him. With one arm securely wrapped around his shoulder, he planted a kiss on the top of his head before moving closer next to him.

After the film credits were rolling Jim yawned and stretched out across the sofa like a cat, pushing Sherlock down to lie next to him. He closed his eyes and pushed his nose against the other man's chest. "I'm tired Sherly" , he mumbled sleepily.

"Me too Jim." Sherlock felt the smaller man's warm breath steady against his chest. He looked down and planted a soft kiss on the top of Jim's head, "Me too..."

Jim shuffled up so his face was level with the detective's, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked Jim in the eyes, "Yes?"

"I'm glad I didn't kill you."

Sherlock was at first taken aback by this comment, but then grateful. These words - coming out of the mouth of James Moriarty- were rare. Non existent until now, as far as Sherlock knew. "Thank you. I'm glad you didn't too..." he said as a small smile formed on his lips.

Jim wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pressed his nose to his, "But if you annoy me I might have to hurt you in some way" he said sleepily.

It was still hard to tell whether Jim was joking at times like these. Sherlock simply replied with a slight nod of the head, still looking at the man in his arms.

Replying, Jim spoke around a yawn, "And Sherlock? One last thing."

"Go on." Sherlock said around a yawn of his own,

Pressing his lips to Sherlock's he smiled, "I love you Sherlock Holmes."

"I love you too James Morairty." This was something he didn't even have to think about. Sherlock loved Jim and he wouldn't deny it.

With his eyes closed, lips still tingling with the taste of Jim's, both his body and his mind were content.


End file.
